


Kinks

by until_next_time_sweetie



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Multi, Rape Fantasy, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/until_next_time_sweetie/pseuds/until_next_time_sweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexual exploration between husband and wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinks

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this sometime last year. I reread it today to fix some stuff and made it worthy of posting. Hope you guys like it!

"Are you bored of our sex life?" I asked my husband after we'd just finished making love.

"Of course I'm not."

"Is there anything special you'd like me to do for you? Role playing? S&M? What are some of your fantasies?"

"Darling, what's brought this on?" Matt stroked my hair gently, like he always did as we rested in our afterglow.

"I just-- I don't want you to get bored with me and start having an affair."

"Why would you think I'd get bored with you? I love you."

"Because everyone I've ever dated had gotten bored of me. True, I wasn't having sex with most of them because I wasn't ready, so it's no wonder they did--"

"I'd never get bored with you." He gave me an assuring kiss, but I didn't quite believe him. "I'm glad they got bored because it brought you to me."

I smiled and snuggled into him, placing kisses wherever I could reach on his chest. I flicked his nipple with my tongue, causing him to whimper. Taking the sound as encouragement, I circled it around the hard bud before grazing it lightly with my teeth. He let out a soft moan at that. I smiled against his skin, knowing how much he loved when I did that. His hand wandered down my stomach until his fingers lightly stroked the bare skin between my thighs.

"Did you like it when I first shaved my pussy for you?"

"Yes. I was able to spread you apart and see all the beautiful, pink, glistening flesh for me to lick and suck on." He pinched my clit, causing me to groan and raise my hips into his touch. "Would you like me to shave for you?"

"We could try."

"Then let's go." He said, sitting up.

"I didn't mean now, sweetie."

"I want to now."

Matt climbed over me and stood on the floor, holding out his hand. I took it and flung off the sheet covering my body to walk with him into the adjoining bathroom. Grabbing his electric razor off the side of the sink, he handed it to me. I gave him a look that asked 'Are you sure?', and he simply nodded. Being the ever courteous gentleman, he dropped a folded towel on the floor for me to kneel on.

I gave him a chaste kiss before I did, turning the razor on and touching the blade to his pubes. I watched as the dark brown tufts of hair fell to the floor and I was able to see more of his cock. Wrapping my hand around the limp appendage, I lifted it up to get underneath, along with his balls. Once the area was completely smooth, I turned off the razor and stood back up.

"What do you think?" I asked. He spun around to look at himself in the full-length mirror on the back of the door.

"Looks nice. I better rinse off the stray hairs though."

He walked to the shower and twisted the knobs to allow the water to flow through the shower head. He flinched as the heat of it hit his now bare groin, causing me to giggle. I stood there watching him touch himself, finding it very erotic. My fingers began to make tiny circles on my stomach, each time around getting bigger until they brushed the top of my slit. Delving between the folds, I spread my legs to get better access to my clit. Matt was completely oblivious to what I was doing until he heard me whimper. His head turned and I grinned wickedly at him.

"Do you like what you see?" I purred.

"Yes, though would you like to touch me instead?"

"No, I like what I see as well."

I backed up against the wall behind me and slid down to sit on the floor. My legs were spread so he could get a view of my eager sex. His hand gripped his cock and began pumping gently. I bit my lower lip as I continued stroking my clit, moving my fingers down and inserting three of them inside me. I moaned as they filled me, but they weren't enough... they never were. Still, I began fingering myself as I watched him watch me.

"You're so fucking hot." He breathed as he sped up his movement.

I followed him and began pumping my arm faster. The fingers of my left hand found my clit and began massaging it rapidly. My right arm stopped moving and I removed a digit to allow more room to press against my g-spot. I tilted my head back to rest against the wall, another moan escaping my lips. I looked back at him and I could tell he was as close as I was.

Removing my hands from between my legs, I got up to stand with him under the shower. I pushed him back until he hit the wall. Returning my hand between my legs, I went back to rubbing my clit furiously, shouting when I came. Not long after, he gave a final grunt as his hot semen shot onto my belly. I dipped a fingertip into his release and brought it up to my lips, sucking off the salty liquid.

"I love watching you cum." I confessed. "It really turns me on, and I'd like to see more of it."

"What else do you want to see?"

"Hmm, I'd kind of like to see you with another man. You wouldn't have to do anything sexual, just kiss. Unless you wanted to jerk each other off." I winked.

"I'd love to watch you with another woman."

"I'm sure that could be arranged. I work with a woman that flirts shamelessly with me."

"Is she pretty?"

"She's fucking gorgeous! In fact, I've been tempted to divorce you and be with her."

"Well then, I must meet this woman who would steal you away from me. What's her name?"

"Alex. She has a slim body, lovely hips, full breasts, and a mess of curly blonde hair that I've always wanted to tangle my fingers in." I stared wistfully at the ceiling as I described  
what she looked like, butterflies beginning to churn in my stomach. "I'll discuss it with her tomorrow at work. I really hope she says yes, I've always wondered what it's like to be with a woman."

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself in a towel. He followed me after shutting off the water. Once I was dry, I went back into the bedroom and returned under the warm blankets. Shutting off the bathroom light, he joined me in bed. Giving each other a quick kiss, we wished each other a good night and snuggled together, quickly falling asleep.

xXx

"Alex." I whispered across the divider between our desks. She looked up and flashed me her usual bright smile (not sure if it was her normal smile, or if it was only reserved for me... I secretly hoped it was the latter). "I was wondering if you'd like to come to mine for dinner. My husband and I would love to have you." _More than just over for dinner _, I thought to myself.__

"I'd be honored." Her smile grew, if that was possible. "Should I bring anything?"

"No. Although, there is a catch." I was afraid to tell her, but I knew I had to. It would make or break this evening.

"What's that, darling?"

I ran around to her desk so we could have a semi-private conversation. "He and I have decided to begin... experimenting with our bedroom activities. He mentioned that he'd love to see me with another woman, and you were the first one to come to mind." I looked into her eyes to find any trace of her being uncomfortable, but they were beginning to gleam more than usual. "I understand if you're not interested, it's just that I find you attractive." I blushed as the confession left my mouth.

"I'm flattered that you considered me. I'll be over at seven." She cupped my face and stroked my cheekbone with her thumb. The gesture, along with her smile, was so sweet that I felt my eyes begin to sting with tears.

"Thank you." I replied.

"You're welcome."

I returned to my desk and got through the rest of the day with a grin never leaving my face. When 5 o'clock came around, I waved goodbye to Alex and got into my car. After the ten minute journey, I pulled into the driveway, shut off the engine, and walked to the door. When I opened it, I called out to Matt to let him know I was home. He exited the kitchen and practically ran to me, stumbling over his feet slightly, and gathered me in his arms.

"I missed you." He said into my neck.

"I missed you, too. I've been thinking about you all day. How's little Matty doing?" I asked, patting the front of his trousers.

"He's fine, but he's kind of cold without his usual warmth."

"I'm sorry to hear that." I whimpered in sympathy. "Is there anything I can do to make him feel better?"

"If you'd like, there are a couple things you can do." He replied, an evil smirk spreading on his lips.

"Alright, but it will have to be quick. We're having a guest for dinner."

"Alex?"

"Yes. She's agreed to our little sexual experimentation. Now, to clear things up, are you going to be joining us or will it just be me and her while you watch?"

"Let's let her decide." He suggested.

"Fair enough. Ok, now to take care of your other problem... what would he like better: my mouth or my cunt?"

"Oh, he'd definitely prefer your cunt." Matt breathed.

"Why not both?" I smirked.

I took his hand and pulled him to the dining room. Unzipping my skirt, I let it fall off my hips. He undid his jeans and pushed them down, along with his boxers. I stared at his shaved cock as I slipped my panties off. I wasn't used to seeing so much of it. I watched as he began stroking himself to get hard, the sight immediately making me wet.

I stepped to him and knelt on the carpet. Gripping his member, I soon took it in my mouth. Matt let out a surprised grunt and he raked his fingers through my hair. With a few bobs of my head, it didn't take him long to get fully erect. Pulling him out, I placed a kiss on the tip and stood to bend over the table.

He gripped my hips tightly and slid inside me easily. I moaned as his pelvis pressed against my ass. For a few moments he didn't move and I groaned with impatience. He teased me like that every time because he knew how annoyed I get with it, finding his own pleasure in me being so desperate for him to make me cum. He finally began thrusting at a medium pace, my breasts brushing the table top after every inward plunge.

"Warm enough for you, dear?" I panted.

"Oh yes!" He replied, fucking me faster.

I balled my hands into fists as I felt my impending orgasm. The head of his cock was reaching as deep as it could, and I clenched my muscles around it. I could feel him throbbing in me, our breathing getting more and more erratic. My hand slipped between my legs to rub my clit - I wanted us to get off at the same time, and I knew he wouldn't last much longer. Sure enough, a few seconds later, I felt him spurt inside me, causing my own release. I sighed as he pulled his now soft dick out of me, wrapping his arm around my waist  
to stand me up. I turned around and hugged him tightly, listening to his heart beat slow down. He bent down to kiss me tenderly.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you, too."

We parted and I put my skirt back on, not worrying about my knickers. I asked him to take them upstairs with him as I went to go prepare dinner. I decided on something simple, yet complicated enough to impress Alex. Thankfully it didn't take long to prepare or cook. There was five minutes left on the timer when there was a knock on the door. She was right on time. I answered it and she greeted me with two kisses on my cheeks. I introduced her to Matt, then invited her to sit on the couch until supper was ready.

When it was, I took it out of the oven and served it on the dining room table, along with three glasses of wine. We all sat down and began to eat, indulging in a light conversation. She asked how long we'd been married: just over four months, we were still in our honeymoon phase. She said we made a very cute couple and we thanked her, both of us blushing (me a little more than him). Finishing supper, I cleared the table and put the leftovers in the fridge. Despite my protests, Alex helped me and I was able to clean up quickly. After, we all gathered back in the living room; Alex and I on the couch and Matt in the chair across the room.

"I must say, you two look really great together." He said.

"Oh, shush. You're just saying that because she's willing to have sex with me." I joked. Thankfully they both laughed.

"You'd still look good even if she didn't want to. How about a kiss?"

I turned to look at her, my entire body flushing at the thought of having those full lips on mine. She smiled at me and I licked my lips before our mouths crashed together. Hers were the first to part, her tongue licking along the seam of my lips, and I opened up to her. I let out an involuntary moan when our tongues caressed each other. Alex brought her hand up to cup the back of my head as she kissed me with more ferocity. When we parted, we were both slightly breathless.

"Your lips are so soft." She complimented.

"Thanks, so are yours. I've always admired them." I blushed again, causing her to giggle. Looking over at Matt, I saw the slight bulge in his trousers. "I see you enjoyed it as much  
as we did." I grinned, arching an eyebrow.

"I can't help if I get excited when I see two women kissing - especially if they're as beautiful as you two are."

"I can see why you married him, he's quite the flatterer." Alex laughed a deep throaty laugh that sent heat straight to my core.

"Yes, he's a charmer. Now, Alex, about tonight... how do you want it to go? Shall he join in or would you prefer it be just us?" _Please say just us_ , I prayed silently.

"Perhaps just me and you, if that's alright with him." She flashed him a look and that flirty smile I'd come to know from working with her so closely.

"It's perfectly alright, I was hoping to just watch anyway."

"Shall we, then?" I asked, standing up and leading her upstairs to our bedroom. Matt followed, tripping over his feet on the steps. Always the clumsy fool, but that's another  
reason why I loved him so much. Entering the room, our audience took a seat in the chair by the window, turning it to face the bed. "Any suggestions from the voyeur?" I asked  
him.

"Just have fun, pretend I'm not even here. Oh, and Alex, try to be dominating. My wife loves being submissive. Don't you, honey?" He winked.

"Yes." I replied quietly.

"Don't worry, darling. I can be very cruel when it comes to sex." She smiled wickedly at me, a smile I'd never seen before... but I loved it. It caused a throbbing to begin in my womb.

"Good, now let's begin." My husband said.

Alex pulled me to her and crushed her lips to mine again, her tongue wasting no time in entering my mouth. I whimpered as she nibbled my lower lip, sending a shiver down my spine. Walking me backward, she pushed me onto the bed and climbed on top of me, straddling my hips. Unbuttoning a few of my top buttons, she simply ripped the rest of the shirt open. I gasped at her urgency, but she just looked at me like a hungry animal about to devour its prey.

I began to undo the fastenings on her own blouse as quickly as I could with slightly trembling fingers. I succeeded and slipped the garment down her arms, throwing it on the floor. I sat up so she could remove my own shirt and unhook my bra. They joined the rest of the clothes on the carpet. Alex cupped my breasts as I released hers from the confines of her own bra.

My nipples hardened under her palms. I stared at her own tits, amazed at how perfect they were. I ran my hands down her sides, just grazing the curve of them before coming back up to press them together. My thumbs rubbed around the rosy tips, hearing her let out a soft moan that caused moisture to pool between my thighs.

She laid me back on the mattress as her hands ran down my stomach to undo my skirt. I raised my hips so she could take it off. She was surprised by my shaved pelvis and lack of underwear, her fingers lightly grazed the smooth skin. Another thing I've always admired about her were her hands: her fingers long and slim. Every time I'd look at them, I'd always imagine how they'd feel caressing my skin or stroking inside me. I whimpered at the thoughts just now.

I parted my legs instinctively and she sat between them. She tickled my outer folds and I giggled at the sensation. Alex smiled when I gasped as her finger slipped into my wet heat suddenly. It curled up to press against my g-spot firmly, causing me to moan. I stared at her intently as she fingered me expertly. Adding another digit to the massage, I could start to feel the beginnings of my orgasm.

Leaning down, she began kissing her way up my inner thigh, her curls tickling me. I felt her hot breath on my soaked flesh and I held my breath as I awaited her next move. I released the air in a loud whimper as her mouth enveloped my clit. My fingers buried themselves in her hair, gripping it tightly. She gave me a sharp bite in response, giggling wickedly. I squeezed my eyes shut as she soothed the stinging pain with her tongue.

"Mmm, Alex..." I moaned, and I felt her smile against my flesh.

I heard Matt spit on his hand and that was the first time I'd remembered he was there. Glancing over at him, I saw him stroking his cock slowly, his saliva causing the shaft to  
glisten. My urge to cum grew stronger as I watched him. Alex must have sensed this because her fingers pulled out of me and her mouth left my clit. I groaned at the loss of  
friction, but I knew it was my turn to please her - something I've secretly wanted since I first saw her at work.

I unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down. She wasn't wearing panties either and that made me blush. When she laid down, I removed her trousers the rest of the way and tossed them aside. I stared at the rest of her beautiful body: the flare of her hips was glorious and I couldn't help running my hands down her curves. She had a strip of pubes covering the space between her thighs, my fingers ran through the hair gently. I wanted to take things slow with her, if she'd let me. I wanted to learn all the places that made her  
moan, gasp, or scream.

"Go ahead and touch me." She said, spreading her legs.

I smiled as I followed her instruction, my fingers sliding cautiously between her folds. She was so warm and wet already, her skin so smooth that I couldn't wait to feel it on my tongue. I parted her sex and saw her engorged clit just begging to be sucked. Her flesh was so pink and shining with her wetness, my mouth watered at the thought of tasting her.

"You have a really nice cunt, Alex." I commented as I stroked her swollen nub.

"Lick me." She purred.

I nodded and lowered my head to take my first taste of her. Her juices bloomed on my tongue, sweet but salty at the same time. She was the most delicious thing I had ever had. I continued to lick her hungrily, trying to get my fill of her. She moaned and arched into me. My tongue entered her dripping hole to lap at her insides. My nose was pressed against her clit and I inhaled the scent of her. Alex rocked her hips, shamelessly grinding herself on my face.

"How is she, my love?" Matt panted from the chair.

"Delectable, in every sense of the word." I replied, having to pull away, much to Alex's displeasure.

"Don't stop." She demanded, pushing my head back down between her thighs.

I continued my ministrations, her sighs and moans becoming more rapid and high-pitched. I wanted nothing more in this moment than to get her off - I didn't even care about my own orgasm. I licked and sucked her through her obscenity-filled shouts of pleasure until she finally came. Her hips lifted off the bed as she rode it out.

Once it was over, I cleaned her excess wetness with my mouth, unexpectedly bringing her to another orgasm. I smiled smugly against her skin, a sense of satisfaction swelling in my chest. She pulled me up to her and kissed me deeply, as if she was licking away all the traces of her taste on my tongue.

"You're amazing." She complimented when we parted. Glancing over at Matt, she smiled at him. "Shall we let her cum now?" She asked. I looked over and saw he was still stroking himself, having not yet reached his own release either.

"I suppose we should."

Alex turned her attention back to me. "Lay down." She ordered. I obeyed her immediately, spreading my legs as her head settled between them. "What would you like me to do?" She asked him, never looking away from my eyes.

"Make her scream." He replied.

She grinned at me devilishly as her fingers suddenly entered me, caressing my slick inner muscles. Her tongue stuck out to lightly flick my clit. I whimpered softly as she fingered me, her mouth taking in my sensitive bud and sucking it gently at first, but gained intensity as her arm pumped faster.

I bit my lip harshly as my insides began to coil tighter and tighter. Alex nibbled my clit roughly, and it was enough to send me over the edge with a shout. As the orgasm subsided, she removed her fingers and mouth from my sex, licking her wet lips hungrily. I looked over at Matt, drops of white liquid ran down his fingers. Either he came silently, or I was just too loud to be able to hear him.

"You girls were wonderful." He beamed, standing and walking over to the bed. He held out his right hand for me and I graciously licked his semen off, thinking of it as a reward  
for entertaining him.

"You're a very lucky man." Alex said to him, winking at me.

After she had gotten dressed, I put my robe on and walked her to the door. Before I opened it, she gave me a soft kiss on my lips. They were still a little sticky from my juices and I smirked. We wished each other a good night and I went back upstairs to find Matt already in bed.

"You were right about her, she is gorgeous. I can see why you'd want to leave me for her."

"Don't worry, even though I found being with her very enjoyable, I would never leave you." I said as I crawled in next to him.

"I know you wouldn't, because she wouldn't be able to give you a big, thick cock like I can."

I hummed my agreement as I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I'd been so thoroughly satisfied that it didn't take me long to fall into a deep sleep.

xXx

"So, have you found a boy toy for yourself yet?" I asked him the next day after I got home from work.

"Not yet. I'm not even sure where to look for one."

We were resting on the couch, I had my feet in his lap and he was massaging them expertly. The way he pressed his thumbs to the arch of my foot caused moisture to pool  
between my thighs. I loved times like this, where we could just relax and be together after a long day at our jobs. He worked first shift at a recycling plant so he was always gone before I woke up, unless he accidentally disturbed me as he was getting ready. I didn't mind those times because it usually meant we could have a quick shag before he had to go.  
Despite his protests of not wanting to be late, I was always able to persuade him otherwise.

"Isn't there someone at work who has shown some interest in you?"

"Not that I recall, unless I just wasn't paying attention. I didn't know I'd ever need to know which bloke was gay or not."

"Well, tomorrow try and pay a little more attention. Mm, yes... right there." I groaned as he touched a tender spot. I could feel him getting hard under the heel of my other foot,  
and I caressed it gently, causing him to whimper in response.

"What if I don't find someone at work?" He asked, slightly breathless.

"There are plenty of gay bars in the city." I slipped from his grasp and crawled over to unzip his trousers. I pulled out his length and began to lower my head, but he stopped me.

"I need to take a shower first."

"When have I ever cared about that?" I replied. His answering grunt as I took him in my mouth was all I wanted to hear.

xXx

I walked in the door the next evening, hung up my coat, and tossed my purse into the nearby chair. Matt called me at the office to tell me he had to work late tonight, but that he should be home for dinner. I slipped my shoes off and padded across the carpet in my stockinged feet. Sitting on the sofa, I contemplated if I had time to take a bath before I started dinner. Compromising on a shower instead, I went upstairs to our en-suite bathroom.

After getting undressed, I stepped into the tub and turned on the water. Pulling the tab on the top of the faucet, I gasped as the cold water hit me. It warmed up and I was finally able to relax. I sat down in the porcelain and let the water beat down on my head, my eyes closed as I hugged my knees to my chest.

Once I felt fully at ease, I washed my hair and got out. After drying off and slipping into lounge pants and a baggy tank top, I went back downstairs to start supper. I'd decided to make macaroni and cheese - it was my favorite and I knew Matt enjoyed it as well. Not long after I'd put the pasta in the boiling water, I heard the front door.

"Babe?" His voice called out.

"In the kitchen." I replied. I smiled as I heard his approaching footsteps. Turning around, I saw him step into the doorway.

"Mmm, you look nice." He said walking to me and giving me a kiss. "Smell good, too."

I giggled at his silliness - he couldn't possibly think I looked nice in these ratty clothes. I gasped when his lips pressed against the pulse point in my neck and his hand slipped  
around my hip to squeeze my bum. "I'm trying to cook." I pointed out.

"Kill-joy."

"I'm sorry. Save it for tonight, yeah?"

"Alright, if I have to." He grumbled. "What are we having?"

"Mac and cheese."

"Ah, you're favorite. But I asked what we were having."

"You like it, too."

"I'll tell you what I really like..." He purred, his hand cupping between my thighs.

"Matthew, I said not now." I said sternly.

"What if it turns me on to have sex in a kitchen?" He asked, kissing the side of my throat.

"I know for a fact it doesn't, because you avoid this room like the plague if you can help it."

"No, you just won't let me in here because you're afraid I'll break something."

"And you will, which is why you have plastic cups for your beverages. We've been together long enough to know I shouldn't take chances with our dishes."

Matt scoffed before pressing his lips back to mine. "You're so mean." He whispered.

"But you love me." I whispered back. "Oh, were you able to scope out any guys at work today?" I turned around to stir the nearly over-boiling noodles.

"Sadly, no. You make it sound sleazy."

"I do my best."

"Anyway, how was your day, dear?" His tone resembled a 1950s housewife, which made me laugh.

"Very tiring, but nothing a hot shower couldn't fix. How about you?"

"Same. I never realized how difficult it is to find a guy to come home with me."

"Aww, poor baby." I whined, wrapping my arms around him.

"At least it was easy for you."

"Don't worry, we'll go to the city this weekend and find someone there."

The pasta finally finished cooking. I drained it and added the butter, milk, and cheese powder. Mixing it all together, I served it in bowls, warning Matt not to break his. That  
earned me a smack to my ass, which I kind of liked... we'd have to include it in our sexual adventures.

xXx

The music was blaring in the club, all different colored lights flashing. Matt and I had arrived about twenty minutes ago and were already on our second drink, nearing our third. I was feeling a little tipsy already. We sat at a table in the corner as we watched the bodies of men grind on the dance floor. There were some women there, but not as many as guys.

As I sent him off to get more drinks, I continued to watch the people dancing. I wished I could dance (I didn't do it much, though with enough alcohol in my system, I probably would. I wasn't nearly drunk enough for that yet). Looking over at the bar, I saw him talking to a guy and I smiled, wondering if he would be the one to agree to be in our experimentation. He looked handsome - most gay men were - tall, spiky dark hair, and a nice smile. Matt gestured over to me and the man looked over. I waved with a kind smile and figured he was telling him about why we were there. I was surprised to see them both walking toward me.

"Babe, this is David."

"Hello." I greeted."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." His voice was clad with a Scottish accent.

"I've explained our situation, and he's willing to help us out." Matt continued.

"Great. I was so afraid that we wouldn't find anyone. Don't worry, David, I'm only interested in watching."

"I wouldn't mind if you were interested in joining. I'm not a full gay, just bi-sexual." He winked at me and I felt my body flush warmly.

The three of us finished our drinks and left the club to go back to David's flat. He only lived a few blocks away so we didn't need a cab. It was a short walk up four flights of stairs  
and into the apartment. He closed the door behind us and offered us a seat on the couch, asking if we'd like anything else to drink. We declined politely, so he suggested we go ahead to the bedroom. Entering, I saw there was a chair for me to sit in. My heart beat quickened at the thrill of all this, wondering if Matt had felt the same when he'd watched me  
and Alex.

"Go ahead and take a seat. We'll start whenever you're ready." David said to me.

I flopped down on the nicely padded cushion and got comfortable, nodding for them to begin. Surprisingly, my husband made the first move, his lips lightly brushing the other man's. David gripped the back of his head to deepen the kiss. I could see their tongues tangling together, a heat beginning to flare in my lower abdomen. I never knew seeing two men snogging would turn me on this much.

They removed each others' shirts, their hands roaming their now bare torsos. David undid Matt's jeans, and he did the same, sliding the trousers off each others' hips. As they stood in their underwear, I could see David was already getting aroused. Looking over I could see so was my husband. I unfastened my own jeans, my hand slowly dipping under the waistband of my panties.

"Go on and take them off, love. Don't be shy." I heard David say. Blushing, I stood up and slipped out of my jeans and knickers. "That's it. Now, why don't you spread for us. Show us more of that pussy."

His words made me so hot, sitting back down and draping my right leg over the arm of the chair. With my fingers, I parted myself more, both men captivated by me. I noticed their bulges getting bigger as I slowly began stroking my clit.

"You're not here to watch me." I reminded them. They turned their attentions back to each other, David cupping Matt's crotch and rubbing his palm up and down his length. My  
husband moaned softly as his own hand moved to the front of David's boxers. "Take them off." I instructed.

They followed my direction. I stared at their completely naked bodies. David had a very nice penis, I had to admit. Suddenly I was jealous of Matt for getting to touch him. His  
fingers hesitantly reached out to touch David's cock, wrapping them around the shaft and began to pump slowly. The other man followed his lead, Matt flinched slightly. I continued to rub myself as I watched the guys begin to jerk each other off.

"Would you like me to suck him?" David asked.

"Do you mind, darling?" I asked my husband.

"I suppose not." He replied.

The Scot dropped to his knees and licked the tip of Matt's cock before wrapping his lips around the member. Matt let out a moan, his head tilting back and his eyes closing. He began moving his hips to drive himself deeper into David's mouth. I heard him let out a little hum when my husband did that. With his left hand, David clutched Matt's arse and squeezed the muscles slightly, while his other hand was pumping his own cock slowly.

I knew this shouldn't be turning me on as much as it was. I never thought I'd find it arousing to see my husband with his dick in another man's mouth. Matt was enjoying this as much as I was, he was fully erect now. He still let out little sounds, they got louder when David took him all the way to the back of his throat. As I continued to touch myself, I could hear myself getting wetter by the smacking sound of my flesh. I could already feel my orgasm, so I stopped rubbing my clit and put those two fingers inside me.

The digits were immediately coated with my juices as I thrust them in. I whimpered as I massaged my g-spot, the men paying no attention to me. Thankfully they were too wrapped up in each other to notice me fingering myself. Matt pulled out of David's mouth and helped him stand up, a wordless exchange to say it was his turn now. He got on his knees and hesitantly took the tip in his mouth. His hand gripped his own cock and began stroking himself quickly. I found more pleasure when I saw his glistening shaft, and wondered if it turned him on to know he was lubricated with another man's saliva.

David allowed him to take things slow and gentle since it was his first time sucking off a guy. He was actually a good sport about everything Matt did, which I was very grateful for. I had returned to massaging my clit and was so close to my release that the thought of which man would cum first pushed me over the edge. I kept up my ministrations even after the orgasm was finished, the two guys now kissing and touching each other. As I figured, David was the first to get off, followed not long after by my husband. I came a second time with them, their breathy moans causing it.

"Now, why don't you lick each other clean?" I suggested, having sucked off my own juices from my fingers and pulling my jeans back up.

Surprisingly, Matt agreed to it, and they both took turns licking each others' hands and cocks. Once they were done, Matt got dressed and we both thanked David for everything, then headed back home. When we got back and were settled in bed, he turned to me and gave me a long, passionate kiss. I could taste David's cum on his tongue, causing me to whimper.

"Did you have a nice time tonight?" He asked when we parted.

"It was interesting, but yes, I had fun. Did you?"

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

"How did it feel having a cock in your mouth?"

"I imagined that's how it would feel if I could suck myself off. Luckily I have you to do it for me." He giggled.

"Only because you're not flexible enough. I'm glad to know I'm good for something." I nudged him playfully.

"I'm sure he wanted to fuck you."

"You think?"

"Yeah, who wouldn't?" I laughed and gave him a kiss, snuggling against him and falling asleep.

xXx

"Do you think I'm getting fat?" He asked me as he stood in front of the mirror with only a towel around his waist.

"No, of course not. You're still as skinny as the day I met you, which I'm very jealous of. How do you never gain weight?" I was flicking through a magazine on the bed.

"I do, believe me." He was poking and prodding his stomach and thighs.

"Why do you ask? You're behaving like a woman."

"I just don't want to get fat and then have you leave me for someone skinnier... like David, perhaps." He frowned at his reflection, casting his sad eyes to me in the mirror.

"Oh, darling, come here." I held out my arms and he walked to me. I enveloped him tightly, rubbing his back soothingly. "I'm not superficial. You don't have to worry about me  
leaving you for someone else because I don't care what you look like. I married you for your personality. If you'd seen some of my ex's, you'd know I don't care about looks." I pushed him away to kiss him soundly on the mouth. "Now get that silly idea out of your head." I said, ruffling his hair.

"I'll try. What's for supper?"

"What would you like?"

"You." He mumbled into my neck.

"That's what you always say." I giggled.

"Because it's true."

"I was thinking we could go out somewhere. Maybe go to a club afterward." He looked at me with trepidation. "Don't worry, a straight one this time."

"Ok. Anything to make you happy."

I kissed him again, then got up to begin getting ready. It would take a long time because I wanted to look good. The shower alone took 45 minutes since I needed to shave and wash myself thoroughly. Next came picking my outfit. I decided on a low-cut dark blue t-shirt with some design on it and black skinny jeans that hugged my hips perfectly. I then put on my make-up, perfectly applying the eyeliner and shadow. Even my lashes were nice and thick. Completing the look with my favorite heels, Matt nearly came in his pants  
when he saw me.

"Fucking hell, babe! Everyone's gonna be staring at you, silently thinking I'm an idiot for letting you leave the bedroom, let alone the house."

I laughed. "They will not."

Grabbing his hand, we walked out the door. He drove us to the restaurant of his choice - a nice little Italian place. We shared a bottle of wine, I drank most of it since he was the designated driver. By the time we left, I was kinda tipsy, and now we were going to a club so I could drink more. Usually I knew my limit, but something about tonight caused me to not give a fuck.

The club was nice, as far as they go. I had at least four more drinks there, always pulling Matt onto the dance floor to shamelessly grind my crotch against his in time to the music. I even asked someone for a cigarette, which they gave me. I thanked them and flashed them a flirty smile. Normally I don't smoke unless I've been drinking a lot. I grabbed Matt's hand and pulled him out the back door so I could smoke it.

"So, did my dancing make you hard? I could have sworn I felt something stiff against me."

"Yes, it did." He replied quietly. I pushed him against the brick wall of the building and left burning kisses up and down his neck.

"I want you to fuck me right here against this wall. I'm so wet for you, and my cunt is hungry for your throbbing cock." I purred in his ear.

"You're drunk, love. Can't you wait until we get home?"

I grabbed his hand and shoved it inside my jeans, his fingers pressing against my soaking clit. "Does it feel like I can wait? Please, my darling, I need you."

"You're not wearing knickers, you naughty girl. It's like you planned this."

"What if I did?" I asked, cupping him through his trousers.

"Then you're kinkier than I thought." He squeaked slightly.

"You have no idea." I growled, giving him a bruising kiss

He moaned into my mouth as our tongues caressed together. I sucked his lower lip harshly, nibbling it slightly. I reached around and grabbed his ass, pressing his crotch against my own. I whimpered at the feel of him so hard for me. He pushed me up against the wall and began unbuttoning my jeans. I stepped out of my shoes to remove the pants completely. I was too drunk to care that they were now discarded on the dirty cement. Undoing his own trousers, I reached in and pulled out his cock. He shivered slightly as the chilly air hit it.

His hand lifted my leg to wrap around his waist, the tip of his member brushing up and down my slit to cover it in my wetness. I moaned loudly when he finally entered me, the sound echoing through the alley, causing him to shush me. I had no intention of being quiet. His other hand gripped the back of my other thigh and I curled that leg around him as well. Hooking my ankles around his back, I gripped his shoulders tightly as he pounded into me.

"I can't believe we're doing this in public." He said.

"Isn't it exciting? The fact that we could be caught at any time makes me so fucking hot." His hips angled just right, hitting that lovely spot inside me. "Ugh yes, right there! Fuck me, my love. You feel so good in my tight little pussy." I panted in his ear, spurring him on.

I leaned my head back against the wall, my eyes closed and focused on the feel of him inside me. My muscles clenched around his member, causing him to grunt in pleasure. I  
could hear the music behind the door, and the voices of the odd smattering of people walking by the alley. Matt's lips latched onto my neck, kissing and sucking roughly. His hot  
breath made me shiver. My orgasm came fast and unexpectedly, my entire body feeling like jelly after it ended. He spurted inside me, my muscles squeezing every drop of cum from him. My legs loosened their grip around his waist and slowly lowered back to the ground. He held me up as I put my jeans and shoes back on.

"Are you alright to walk?" He asked.

"Yeah, take me home."

Luckily, he was still sober enough to drive. I rested my head on his arm the entire way. I was so drunk that I nearly fell asleep listening to the gentle hum of the engine. I must have, because the next thing I knew we were home. Unbuckling my seat belt, I opened the door and stumbled slightly to the front door. His arm went around my waist, leading me immediately up the stairs and began undressing me. Once I was completely naked, he helped me into bed.

"Sweet dreams, babe." He whispered, kissing my temple.

xXx

The next morning, I had a headache and my stomach was feeling a little delicate. Matt brought me some paracetemol and a glass of water, making sure I took the pills before he took the drink from me, walking back out of the room. About two minutes later, he returned and crawled back onto the bed to hold me tight.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Like shit, but I should be fine when the drugs kick in. I'm sorry I drank so much last night."

"It's alright, you deserved a good night out."

"I hope I didn't pressure you into fucking me in that alley." I stroked his arm gently.

"No, you didn't. If I hadn't wanted to, I would have said no. I'm surprised you remember that detail, actually."

"How could I forget?" I purred, climbing on top of him. I pressed my lips to his in a gentle kiss. "You know what I've always wanted to be able to do?"

"What?"

"Female ejaculation." Those two words made his face turn a dark pink color. I giggled at him, cupping his cheek with my hand. "Or, if you're more comfortable with the slang term,  
'squirt'." That only made him blush more. "I hadn't talked to you about it because it could take awhile, but I would like to try."

"How long would it take?"

"Well, I heard on some video on the internet that it could take at least half an hour. I wouldn't want to have to put you through that."

"Would I have to be fucking you or fingering you? Though, I don't mind doing both."

"The video was about fingering, and I'm afraid your arm would get awfully tired."

"I don't care. We should try it." He smiled.

"Alright, but could we wait until my stomach is feeling a little more stable?"

"Of course."

I kissed him again as a thank you for letting me fulfill this fantasy. I really hoped it would work. Getting out of bed, I threw on my robe and went downstairs, Matt following not far behind. I made us both a huge breakfast - even being hungover couldn't stop me from cooking. I managed to keep the food down, thankfully the toast settled my stomach. After we finished eating, I was immediately on him, straddling his lap and kissing his lips passionately.

He shoved the empty plates out of the way to lay me out on the table. Untying my robe, he opened it and suddenly thrust two fingers inside me. I grasped the back of his shirt tightly, moaning loudly as he began to fuck me with his long and slender digits. He pressed the tips of them to the rough patch of flesh at the top of my entrance and massaged it furiously, probably in hopes of speeding up the end result.

"Mmm, fuck yes! Keep going." I growled into his ear.

His arm began pumping faster, my right hand moved between my legs to rub my clit. The sensitive nub was already soaked with my juices so it was difficult to keep my fingers from sliding everywhere but the place I needed them to be. His right hand left my tight heat, immediately being replaced with his left. The pressure of those fingers seemed slightly different, but they still felt pleasurable. I'd hoped he could hold out for the last fifteen minutes.

The seconds passed by very slowly it seemed. My eyes were squeezed tightly shut as I awaited my impending orgasm. Matt was purring words of encouragement into my ear, my insides tightening with the anticipation of my release. My legs began to shake as the waves of pleasure crashed over me, a surprising gush of liquid spraying his arm and my pelvis.

"Well done, my love." He praised. I smiled as I tried to catch my breath. "Next time, I'll have my mouth waiting."

xXx

"Matt?" He'd woken me up while he was getting ready for work.

"Yeah?"

"Could you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"When I come home from work today, would you pretend you've broken into the house?"

"Why?"

"You'll see." I smirked before he leaned down to kiss me.

"Fine, I'll see you then. Love you."

"Love you, too."

I waited until I heard the front door close behind him before I went back to sleep, waiting for my alarm to go off in three hours. I somehow got through work while my mind and body was anxious to get home. Alex had kept me distracted for awhile, asking me how mine and Matt's sex life was going. I said it was wonderful, probably better now than it had been before we got married.

When our shift was finally over, we said our goodbyes and I drove home. When I arrived, I walked in the door like I always did. Hearing a noise, I called out to whoever was there. I heard footsteps upstairs slowly approaching the steps. He appeared not long after I'd made my presence known.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice shaking a bit.

"Don't be afraid of me." He replied. "I won't hurt you."

"Why are you here?" I backed up against the door, my hand gripping the knob in case I needed to run.

"Shhh." He was slowly walking towards me, my cunt began throbbing as he got closer and closer.

"Who... the fuck... are you?" I demanded.

"Ooh, I wonder if you're as naughty as your language." He finally reached me and grabbed the wrist of the hand that was on the door knob. Taking the other one, he pinned my  
hands to the door on either side of my head. "You want to know who I am?" He whispered in my ear. My heart was pounding and my breath studdered as I nodded, never looking away from his eyes. "I'm whoever you want me to be." He replied, his lips crushing mine.

I gasped as he pressed his body to mine, his erection nudging my stomach. I kneed him in the groin, wiping his spit from my chin once my hands were free. "Get out of my house." I growled.

"But why? We could have so much fun together." He groaned from the floor, his hands cupping his privates. I opened the door and was able to escape, but he caught me half-way down the street. He pinned my arm behind my back and I winced at the pain. "You know what happens when you run. I always catch you." His voice was rough in my ear.

I could feel wetness seeping from my pussy as he dragged me back to the house, closing the door behind us. I hoped the neighbors didn't see and call the cops from our little enactment. Lifting me over his shoulder, he carried me upstairs. My fists pounded on his back and he responded with a hard slap to my ass. I couldn't help but moan at that, and I had a feeling he was smiling about it.

He brought me to the bedroom and dropped me on the mattress. Pinning me down, he removed his belt to tie my hands to the headboard. The leather dug into my wrists, but I didn't care. I was finding all this incredibly sexy and I couldn't wait for him to finally fuck me. Leaning forward, he kissed me harshly yet again, his fingers unbuttoning my blouse.  
Pulling it open, he palmed my breasts and fondled them roughly. I'm sure he could feel my hardened nipples through the lace of my bra, though he didn't say.

"Please don't do this." I begged, my eyes filling with tears.

"Why?"

"My husband will be home soon."

"Really? Maybe he'd like to join us." He purred, nipping at my neck. Parting my legs, he leaned his head down to inhale my scent deeply. "Mmm, you smell good. I was going  
through your dirty laundry before you got here. I found your knickers to be quite intoxicating." He began undoing my trousers, ripping them off my legs in a quick motion.

"Stop." I ordered.

"And how are you going to make me?"

I sighed in defeat, causing him to giggle wickedly. He came back up to my face, licking along my jaw to make me shiver. His hips were cradled between my thighs, his stiff cock rubbing against the crotch of my panties. I whimpered at the feeling, moaning instead when he pressed harder into me. I could feel my juices soaking the fabric covering my core.  
Closing my eyes, I honed in on the feel of him rocking his hips against me, my own matching his movements.

"Pretend you have a knife." I panted.

I opened my eyes to see him hold up his fist, brushing it down my neck to my chest, picturing the cold steel of the imaginary blade. My breath hitched in my throat as he continued moving his hand down my body, going between my breasts and over my stomach. I was so turned on right now that the slightest tap on my clit would make me cum.  
His index fingers curled under the sides of my panties, slipping them off slowly and tossing them to the floor after sniffing them.

"Perv." I muttered to him, causing him to smack my cheek hard enough to turn my head.

His hands began undoing his jeans, sliding them down far enough so that his cock was free from its confines. "If I stick this in your mouth, you wouldn't bite it, would you?" He asked, gesturing to his member.

"Why don't you try it and find out?"

"I'm going to untie you now. Are you going to be a good girl and do what I say?" I nodded and he smiled at me, reaching above my head to loosen his belt. Once my hands were  
free, I rubbed the red strips on my wrists. He laid down on the bed, removing his jeans the rest of the way, his cock resting against his stomach. "Suck me." He breathed.

Kneeling at his side, I lifted his dick so it was standing straight up and down. It twitched against my fingertips as he awaited my next move. Lowering my head to the sensitive tip, I placed a kiss to it before lightly tonguing the slit at the top. He groaned and lifted his hips to urge me to do more. I held them down as best I could as I continued to tease him.

After about two minutes of playful stalling, I finally took him in my mouth. He grunted at the warmth enveloping him, his hips rising off the bed again. This time I didn't hold them down. If he wanted to fuck my mouth, I wasn't going to stop him. It saved me from doing most of the work anyway. He continued thrusting into the cavity, and I brought my teeth down on every withdraw to scrape them gently along the shaft. I knew he loved it when I did that.

I sucked him for another two minutes, until he stopped me. "Do you want me to fuck you now?" I asked.

"Yes." He panted.

Getting up on my knees, I swung my leg around to straddle his hips. Gripping him, I sank all the way down in one swift movement, sighing as he filled me. I began a slow pace, my muscles had been aching to be wrapped around his cock. My hands rested on his chest, my nails tracing little designs as I rode him. We timed our rhythm perfectly: he'd thrust up into me as I was coming down.

Speeding up, we continued to move together until he came. I reached down to rub my clit furiously, my orgasm crashing over me. My inner walls contracted so tightly around him that I secreted some of his release, the warm liquid dripping down his balls. I collapsed on top of him, placing kisses on his neck and chest. We both caught our breath and our heart rates slowed to normal.

"You were quite the little actress at the beginning." He said.

"You weren't so bad yourself."

"We definitely have to do role playing again." I hummed my agreement, kissing his lips. "So... what's for supper?"

xXx

That night, I startled awake from a bad dream. I was even sweating slightly. "Matt, wake up." I whispered, nudging him gently.

"What's wrong?" His voice was rough with sleep.

"I had a nightmare."

His arms wrapped protectively around me, I nuzzled my nose against his cheek as he told me everything would be alright. It was moments like these that I was thankful that he asked me to marry him, because I didn't think I could go the rest of my life without him. I wouldn't be able to cope with not having him in my bed holding me close as we fell asleep together.

I remembered the first time we'd made love - I knew I didn't want to do it with anyone else. We connected in such a special way that it felt like we were meant to be together - like we were soul mates. I eventually did fall back asleep, a smile playing on my lips because, as long as I was in his arms, everything would be fine.

The next morning, I was sad to wake up alone, but that was to be expected with his job. I was feeling a little queasy and I assumed I'd eaten something off the night before. Going into work, I began to feel a little worse until just before lunch break, I had to run to the loo to throw up. Alex followed me to ask if I was ok. I told her I was fine, that it was probably just a bit of food poisoning.

Though, in my heart, I knew it wasn't. I was a week late with my period, though my cycle had always been inconsistant. Sometimes I was a week late, other times a week early, so I didn't pay much attention to it. I'd been so careful about taking my pill everyday... maybe I had forgotten one time. Before I started freaking out about it, I promised myself after my shift, I'd pick up a pregnancy test.

The rest of the day went by painfully slowly. I couldn't stop bouncing my leg from nerves and staring at the clock. I'm not sure how I got through it, but somehow I did. As soon as the clock showed 5pm, I said a quick good bye to Alex and bolted from the office. I drove to the nearest drug store to get my test, and rushed home. I burst in the front door, startling Matt off the couch, and ran to the bathroom. Not long after I'd gone in, I heard a knock on the door.

"Babe, is everything ok?"

"I certainly hope so." I muttered so he couldn't hear. "Just a second." I called back.

Once I'd pissed on the stick, I waited the designated time for it to be ready with my results. I stared at my watch the entire time, counting the seconds and making them seem like  
hours. As soon as it passed, I turned over the test and stared at the letters spelling out the diagnosis. I sighed, a smile spreading across my face. Getting up, I opened the door to see Matt still standing there.

"What was that all about?"

"I'm pregnant." I replied.

It took a few moments for the words to sink in, but a smile eventually spread across his face.


End file.
